User blog:Banningk1979/Creepypasta Convention 2020 - Get Excited Folks
What is going good everybody? It's everyone's favorite literary punching bag here, K. Banning Kellum, and I figured it was fine time we posted a proper blog here about the Convention! (Actually Cleric asked me to do this weeks ago... sorry Cleric) I wanted to wait until we had the best info around to release here, since many of the more common questions we get don't have complete answers as of yet. Without beating around the bush, I'll tell you right here; we don't have a date set right now (we got Summer of 2020 for sure, nothing more specific) and we don't have a venue selected yet. (It's going to be on the Northern East Coast, but that's as specific as we can get.) So, let's talk about what we do know, shall we? About six months ago a question was asked right here on the Creepypasta Wiki. Has there ever been a Creepypasta Convention? The answer was no, so myself, along with ClericofMadness, Shadowswimmer77, Vngel W and the Mysterious Fist set out to change that. Six months of planning, developing, gathering supporters and getting our plans in order. We loved every second of it, but it was time to step out of the boardroom and onto the showroom! Almost a month ago we went live with The First Official Creepypasta Convention on Twitter! Official Twitter Creepypasta Convention 2020 We've also developed a place holder website, and while it is beautiful and gets the job done, it will soon be replaced by a bigger and better one. For now though, check it out here: Official Creepypasta Convention Website Since that day we've been rolling faster than ever. We've grown from just five Creepypasta Wiki residents discussing if this was viable, to a full team of incredible artists, writers, creators and some well known YouTube Sensations! The theme of this Convention is "Interactive!" That's right guys, this isn't going to be some "stand in line, shake hand, get autograph, stand in line... wash, rinse and repeat" oh no! This is for the Creepypasta Community! You know, US, all of us. We are designing our events and features to be as interactive as possible, from live writer workshops, hanging out with your favorite creators and receiving authentic engagement with the guests, VIPs and of course all of us behind the scenes. Each and every day we conquer one more obstacle and achieve one more milestone! So, why no official date and locations yet? Simply put folks, we aim to do this right the first time! We announced two years early to ensure that we had all the time we needed to properly and thoroughly promote this event. Come 2020 no one is going to be taken off guard when it's convention time. We haven't purchased a venue yet because we don't want to waste one resource on a space that isn't right for this event. Too expensive and we lose resources, too cheap and the place won't hold the convention goers. Bottom line guys, this is the FIRST time a Creepypasta Convention (as its own theme) has ever been attempted, and we know that we MUST get it right the first time, or there may never be a second. Announcing the specific date relies on having the venue ready, so that will come once we lock down the location. And trust me, EVERYONE will know in ample time to get their tickets and come party down with us at the Official Creepypasta Convention! So, if you haven't started following us on Twitter, hop on over there. The link is above, but it is @thepastacon2020 on Twitter. We've already gotten over 300 followers in under a month, and with all of your support, our growth has no limitations. We will be rolling out an Instagram and YouTube Channel very soon, so stick to the Twitter so you don't miss out on a singe update! Our hashtags are #CreepypastaConvention (For obvious reasons) We also have #WeAreYou, a true celebration of the very fact that all of us on the planning team, from the original five to all of our amazing volunteers, VIPs, staff and so on, are indie creators. That's right, no corporate "3rd party advisor" type of junk here. This is for the community, by the community! We are all creators and we all understand the value of having a place where we can all get together as one community! Our other hashtag is #CoolToBeCool, because, well, it is. We are the "cool kids" but not in a "you can't sit with us at lunch" sort of way, but rather in the sense that we celebrate positivity and the joy of the artistic craft. We want to hang out with all of you and get to know our community that much better. I'll wrap this up here before this turns into a novella itself, but please, come check us out on our Twitter. Check out the website and feel free to ask us anything. We are dedicated to creating the first Creepypasta Convention the right way, the first time. 2020 will be here soon and we can't wait to see you all there!!! And that's something that I'll proudly put my name on! K. Banning Kellum Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs